A flap panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is widely used in various electronic apparatuses as a device to display information or images. When displaying information or images, the LCD requires a back light source, such as cold cathode tubes or light-emitted diodes (LEDS), to display the information or images. However, these back light sources not only consume electric power of the electronic apparatus in which they are installed but also produce a substantive amount of heat. For hand-held or mobile electronic apparatuses, such as notebook type personal computers or cell phones, the electric power is provided by batteries. Therefore, minimizing the power consumption of the liquid crystal displays used in these hand-held or mobile electronic apparatuses to prolong the operation time of these portable devices is one of the objectives in the related industries. Additionally, under the trend of lighter, thinner and smaller of the portable electronic apparatuses, electric components, including the liquid crystal display, are installed in a more limited space in a more compact manner and this makes the heat dissipation problem becomes an issue that needs to be effectively solved.
Therefore, there exists a need in portable electronic apparatus industry for a liquid crystal display device that consumes less electric power and generates less heat.